User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 2 - A Vigilante Side (Conclusion Phase)
Previously on Just Die... (They come and watch Mitch stand in front of Maggie's body) Mitch: (sobs quietly) Chuck: Mitch, you're our suspect. Mandi: We believe you're the reason for Maggie's death. Mitch: (still sobss) Y-you don't have to suspect. I admit it. I killed Maggie. (cries) Mandi: But why'd you kill her, if you love her? Mitch: She insulted Nick. So I slapped her and then pushed her into the quicksand. But I didn't know (sniffs) she'd die!!!! (screams) MAGGIE!!!!! ???: You didn't kill her, I did. Mandi: .... Now... Chuck: What? IT'S YOU?!? Mandi: TIMM?!? Timm: (looks down) Yeah, it's me. Mitch: But why'd you kill her?!? Timm: (casually) I've got reasons. Mitch: (gets mad) IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL FRIKIN' KILL YOU. Timm: Okay, Okay! Timm's Flashback Events - Timm: Well, I've been following Maggie for about 2 months now. I first met her at Papa's Bakeria when she ordered a really lovely pie. We soon started meeting with each other and talking. Last week, when I heard Mitch was getting married to Maggie, I was pissed off and heartbroken. When Maggie and Mitch went to the Lands of Munchmore to find the bodies, I followed them as well. After Mitch slapped Maggie, she fell to the ground. In quicksand. So, she tried to pull herself out. Mitch hid in the washroom to not say anything about this. So while I had my chance, I sliced Maggie's hand, increasing the pain for her so she'd sink in the quicksand. Then, I took her blood as my memory of her. Now... Mitch: (sobs) Y-you mons-ster. How could you?!? Timm: Well, I'm sorry. Mitch: Sorry? SORRY?!? I s that all you'd do?!? Timm: Well what'd you want me to do? Mitch: (gets tensed) I-I -I want YOU TO- do nothing. (cries) Chuck: (pats Timm on the back) It's okay. The law decides everything. Mandi: Yeah, I'm sure you'll get justice. Eighth Day - Timm's House (From outside at night) Ninjoy: Oh, man. Poor Mitch. I think this is all my fault. I'd better serve him some justice. (Jumps right in the window) Timm: (gets scared) W-wha-who is there??? Ninjoy: (rolls under the table) Timm: Hello? H-hello?!? Ninjoy: (reveals herself) Here I am. Timm: Ninjoy?!? Ninjoy: Well, well, well. It's Timm. You do realize you've commited two sins? Timm: W-well. No. Ninjoy: Well, then take the execution! Timm: W-what?!? Ninjoy: (gets a rope out) This is your punishment. (lassoes the rope on Timm's head, then throws the rope on the ceiling fan making him look like he commits suicide) Timm: (chokes) Tell M-M-Mi-Mitch th-that I-I'm s-sorry. (dies) Ninjoy: My job is done. Finally. (jumps out the windows and goes away) Now... Peggy: Welp, Timm's dead. Mitch: (whispers to himself) He deserved it. Cooper: But why'd he commit suicide? Chuck: Yeah, he didn't seem that sad yesterday to commit suicide. Mandi: In fact, it would've been- Chuck: (gestures Mandi to stop) Nevermind. Koilee: Are you sure, he commit suicide? Carlos: What do you mean? Koilee: Well, there's a little scar on his face and yeah. Tony: Koilee's right! To be continued in Chapter 3, Two Against One. Category:Blog posts